Control
by Libra Kpop
Summary: Izuku has a quirk, the only problem is there is no off switch. How can he gain control of a quirk that won't stop? Better yet how does he become a hero with a quirk that is always active?


**Hero Material?**

Author's Note: I do not own My Hero Academia. This story has been pestering me for a while, and I am trying my best to write more because it helps me forget about stressful situations. I hope you enjoy. This story will follow cannon, but not a whole lot.

The first quirk was a baby who could produce light. After that many other children from the ages 4-7 started to produce their own quirks from ice manipulation to telekinesis. At first the number of people who had quirks were small, but that quickly change. Society had to change to deal with the backlash of having quirks. Those who had quirks and choose to use them for selfish reasons were donned villains, but everyday people couldn't deal with them. So other people with quirks were chosen to train and become heroes. Society shifted as more and more people manifested quirks. Laws were created and rewritten. Jobs were created and some became obsolete. Schools were reformed to deal with quirks. Scientists were taught how to understand quirks, so that there were not any accidents. People's views shifted to the idea that having a quirk made you better, leaving people who were quirkless in the dust. But despite this, things that were former problems such as LGBTQ and religious equality didn't seem as such a bid deal to people anymore. Society was forever changed to revolve around quirks.

Izuku closed the book on quirk history with a grin. He hugged the book tight as he bounced in his chair excitedly. He couldn't wait for the day that he his quirk manifested. He did a lot of research on quirks and found that most quirks are either inherited from one parent or they are a mixture of the two, sometimes although it is rare a child might inherit their grandparents quirk. He thought about what his quirk could be. His mother, Inko, had Attraction, in where she could pull objects towards herself. Sure, it wasn't the strongest, but his mother said that it was because she never trained it. And if he wanted to be a hero like All Might he would train hard to make his dream come true. His father, Hisashi, had the quirk Flame Breath. It would be cool to have this quirk because then he could breath fire like a dragon. Or he could get a mix of the two. Maybe he could control fire, that would be awesome! He would be just like Endeavor the number 2 hero.

"Izuku are you ready for school. The Bakugo's are here." Inko called from downstairs.

"Coming mommy!" He stashed the book on his shelf and grabbed his bag. He was downstairs in a few seconds. Mrs. Bakugo was enjoying tea with his mother while his best friend Katsuki, Kaachan, was sitting on the couch making small sparks from his hands. Kaachan got his quirk a couple of months ago and he became instantly popular because of how strong it was. His quirk was a mixture of his father's Oxidation and his mother's Glycerin quirk to get nitroglycerin sweat that exploded. It would be such a great quirk for hero work.

"Brat I told you to stop sparking your damn hands before you set something on fire!" Mrs. Bakugo yelled.

"Leave me alone you old hag! C'mon Deku lets get to school!" Kaachan yelled right back.

Izuku nodded. "Bye mommy see you after school!" He said while racing after his friend. All along the way to school Kaachan sparked his hands. "Your quirk is so cool Kaachan! I can't wait to get my own!" Izuku said as he practically skipped on the sidewalk.

"Of course, my quirk is great Deku! Hurry up and get your quirk already, I need a sidekick when I become the number 1 hero." Kaachan said as he marched along. It didn't take them long to get to the heart of the city of Musutafu, where their school was located. Izuku was constantly rambling about one hero or the next, always coming back to All Might. Kaachan was barely paying attention to the excessive chatter from his best friend. The excitable child was too busy gushing over a heroes' quirk that he didn't notice the crack in the sidewalk. He promptly tripped and fell forward. He closed his eyes and put his arms out waiting for the hard concrete to touch his delicate skin, but the feeling never came.

Izuku opened his eyes to see two magenta blockish arms stopping him from falling. "Izuku is that your quirk?!" Yelled Kaachan. Before Izuku could answer a magenta box appeared and words began to transcribe onto them. 'OH MY GOSH MY QUIRK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT MY QUIRK! I WONDER WHAT IT CAN DO! IT SEEMS TO BE AN EMMITER TYPE QUIRK-AH WHY ARE ALL MY THOUGHTS BEING PROJECTED!" Izuku was bouncing in excitement. A crowed started to form around the pair because of the obvious quirk use.

"Wow look at the boy's quirk!"

"Yeah it looks so strong."

"Definitely hero material."

The praise maid Izuku burst with happiness. His quirk revealed all the happy thoughts he wanted to express. But all good things must come to an end. An innocent fly buzzed around his face. Izuku swatted at it, but it wouldn't leave him alone. He thought how annoying the bug was and that he wished could just swat it out of the air. It happened too fast. One of the magenta arms holding him to the ground swatted at the fly, but because of its size it knocked over four of the crowd members including Kaachan. "Kaachan!" Izuku yelled in fright.

Unfortunately for him one of the members in the crowed had a kinetic quirk that allowed them to redistribute kinetic energy in the forms of beams, one of which was heading right toward Izuku. All he could think was that he didn't want to get hit. In just a second the magenta hands formed a cage around him that redirected the beam to another member of the crowed, that was flung backwards due to the intensity of the beam. The crowed by now was in full panic mode. One guy grabbed Izuku from the back to try to calm him down, but this only served to frighten him more. A magenta hand burst from Izuku's back and threw the man away. Stop. Stop. STOP! Was all that Izuku could see. Then a magenta pulse ringed out hitting all bystanders and even damaging the structures around him. Izuku fell too his knees as his quirk continued to send pulse after pulse. He wanted to be a hero, but how could he be a hero having caused this much destruction. Izuku rocked himself in a trance, just muttering a chant of stop.

**A few moments later**

A lady wearing nothing, but a skin-tight suit and a scourge whip landed in the street near, where the supposed incident was taking place. She grabbed the arm of a lady running from the scene. "Ma'am do you mind telling me what is happening?"

"That kids quirk went haywire! Its already caused a building to fall over and several people to be injured. Several heroes have tried to get close to stop the kid, but his pulse throws everyone away. When a hero tried to knock the kid out from a distance his quirk threw a shield around him." The lady said before she started running away again.

The women, who was so obviously a hero, nodded and made her way to the location of the boy. When she got there, she saw Death Arms trying to muscle his way to the kids, while Backdraft and Cementoss rescued the civilians and repaired structures respectively.

"Midnight! Glad to see you came. Do you think that you might be able to knock the kid out?" Death Arms asked.

"I might, but we would have to get him to lower his shield first. My quirk only works if he can inhale it."

"Got it. The shield only seems to go up when a projectile is coming towards him. Since it has been a while the shield should come down shortly." Backdraft said. Apparently, he was right, as the shield came down not a second later.

"Okay time to get to work." Midnight ripped her sleeve and released her pheromones in the direction, only for them to be swept away by the pulse. "Its no good, I have to get closer!" Midnight says as she makes a running start. She uses her nimble body and years of gymnastics training to avoid the pulses, but as she gets closer the pulses become more rapid. She leaps in the air and thinks about her next move. At this point she isn't making any progress moving forwards, but as she descends, she notices that the kid is crying. 'He's scared.'

"Hey kid?" She said in a soft tone. The boy looked at her with glossy eyes. She took steps forward being wary in case of pulses, but she found that the pulses seem to actively avoid her as she got closer. "Hi kid, do you know who I am?" The boy nodded. "Good. Its okay kid. We know what happened. It wasn't your fault, quirks are unpredictable especially when you first get them." She said as she knelt next to him. The pulses stopped soon after that. "Its okay, its okay." She said as he hugged her deep. She slowly released her pheromones. The boy looked up. "Go to sleep love, it will all be better when you wake." The boy could barely nod before he was asleep. She gently cradled the boy as she picked him up.

"Now that the boy is secured, we need to get him to a hospital to hopefully figure his quirk out. Is there any form of ID on the boy?" Just then a boy with ash blonde hair ran out of the assembling crowed. He looked a little warn for ware, but mostly intact.

"His name is Izuku Midoriya and he's my best friend."

"Can you call his parents?" Backdraft asked.

"I don't have a phone." Cementoss procured one from one of the assembling audiences.

"Can you tell his parents to meet us at Musutafu Municipal Hospital as soon as possible." Midnight said as she quickly loaded up Izuku into an ambulance before climbing in the back with him. The first responder immediately started taking vitals, while listening to Midnight explain the situation. In ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Izuku was transported and admitted to a quirk nullifying room and given basic care. More treatment would depend on how his quirk affects his body.

Midnight waited in the lobby for Midoriya's guardians. It didn't take long for her to spot his mother. With long green hair, there is no way that she wasn't related to the curly green haired kid sleeping in his room. "Where is he! Where is my baby?!" She yelled frantically.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down. Freaking out will not help anyone. Here let's sit and drink some water." The worried mother was ushered over to seats and was given several a glass before she was calm enough to have a rational discussion. "Okay Mrs. Midoriya-"

"Inko."

"Inko, my name is Midnight. I was one of the on-scene heroes today. From what I can tell is that your son's quirk went haywire."

"He finally got his quirk?"

"I would say so. Now it seems that several people were injured among some property was damaged in his quirk activation. Since his quirk literally just activated and that all the property was repaired and everyone left intact, there is not going to be any expenses or legal action taken against your family. However due to the initial destructive nature of your son's quirk, we are going to label it a tentative class 5 quirk. After we do further testing, we will decide what to do from there. If it is found that he is a class six or higher, then we have a couple options. The first being a pro-hero mentor that would actively train your son to control his quirk. The second is a boarding school specially designed to treat and help kids with uncontrollable quirks to harness control while also linking them to other kids in their situation. Are you following?"

Inko nodded. "Umm, could you maybe go into more detail about both options just in case?"

"Sure. The first offer sounds good at first but depending on the hero assigned there have been different outcomes. The training regimen is completely up to the pro heroes, and there have been cases, where the child in question became mentally unstable to the point of turning to villain. The better of the two options in my opinion is the Cloak and Dagger Academy. It is a school in Kyoto, that only accepts kids with hard to control quirks. It is filled with state-of-the-art equipment to help children gain control. The premise of this school is a buddy system. Depending on the child's quirk they will be designated a Cloak or a Dagger, with Cloaks being kids with quirks that are more situationally out of control, and Daggers being kids with quirks that are just hard to control over all.

Now on their first day after their designation, they will go through a series of tests to help find their respective Cloak and Dagger. After they are matched up, they will live, train, eat, and take classes together. The buddy system is built in order to provided kids an extra layer of support as their buddy will help them strive for control. This school runs all the way to the end of primary school, and for the most part most of the students leave with a modicum of control. Any questions?"

"You said that the school was in Kyoto. Would I have to move?"

Midnight grabbed her hands. "Most likely, but in my opinion, it might be within Izuku's best interest. However, this could be a totally unnecessary conversation. My quirk should be wearing off about now, and I believe Izuku would like you to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up."

"Yes. Let's go see Izuku." Inko eagerly pulled onto Midnight to the room that Midnight provided directions too. Once in the room Inko occupied the chair next to Izuku's bed and clutched his hand. It wasn't long when Izuku's hand started to flinch. Only a few minutes later and Izuku's eyes opened. "Moooooom?"

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

"Mommy, where are we?" He says groggily.

"We are at the hospital baby. Your quirk activated, but you couldn't control it." The memory of what he'd done flooded his brain. Immediately tears cascaded down his cheeks. He launched into Inko.

"M-m-mommy I h-h-hurt so m-m-many people. Even K-k-kachaan!" He proceeded to cry harder.

"I know honey." She said as she rubbed comforting circles on his back. "I know, but what is important is that it was not your fault, baby. So many people have accidents when they awaken their quirk. Your father burned one of his best friends badly. What's important is that you feel bad and I know you'll do anything to never harm someone again."

"Your mom is right Izuku. No one blames you for loosing control of your quirk when you just got it. Control is a learned skill. When I first got my quirk, I nearly crashed my family's car because I put both of my parents to sleep."

"Really Midnight?" He asked while peeking from his mother's grasp.

Midnight smiled "Of course. Now the doctor has been notified that you woke up, so why don't we dry these tears, yeah?" Izuku used the hospital gown sleeves to wipe his eyes as he nodded.

They didn't have to wait long before a man in a white coat knocked on the door. "Hello Izuku, Mrs. Midoriya, and Midnight. I am Dr. Takeshi, I will be doing little Izuku's quirk assessment. It's a pleasure to meet you." They quickly exchanged pleasantries, in where Midnight regaled the tale of Izuku's quirk activation, with Izuku adding in his own observations from before. "So, you said that you fell and thought about how you didn't want to fall, and then two hands appeared and kept you grounded. And then a panel would reveal your exact thoughts before you even said them. Hmm, it sounds like your quirk is directly tied to your thoughts. You also said that your quirk only really went haywire, when you thought about swatting the fly, which one of the hands did in a way. Okay I think we need to do a few tests to get a better idea of the limitations of your quirk. Does that sound good?"

All present nodded. The first test was a blood test, to analyze his quirk on a molecular level. Then he took several CAT scans and MRI's to see how his quirk affected his body. Then he traveled to a quirk testing area of the hospital. As soon as they turned off the quirk nullifiers a magenta panel appeared and started to rattle off all Izuku's thoughts. From there they ran several tests. They had started with how versatile his 'constructs' as the doctor said could be. At first there were only three main constructs that Izuku could build; hands, pulses, and the panel.

They tested to see how strong his 'hands' were, and they revealed that their strength is not tied into Izuku's physical strength but rather his mental strength, which was pretty high for a child. It was noted that the hands could lift a small car, any higher and Izuku started to get a headache. Next, they tested his quirks durability, they started by trying to cut the hand with several objects from as mundane as a knife to as extreme as a laser. While Izuku's constructs were durable, it was directly proportional to Izuku's stamina. They found that while cutting the constructs was difficult, even for the laser that eventually cut it, blunt force trauma was able to dissipate a construct in two or three hits.

After that they decided to test his pulses destructibility. For the most part the pulse is not entirely destructive, but they found that this it was more linked to the thought that Izuku used to conjure it. If he thought push, then the pulse simply pushed. However, if he thought slice or cut, then the pulse could cut through objects. The longer they tested the more they found that the way Izuku thought changed the constructs. Like with the hands, he mostly constructed them with thoughts of grab and hold, but if he added shred, then the hands could gain a claw like quality.

When the doctor had his fill of testing the quirk, they moved on. He set up objects and asked Izuku to do specific things like cut the fruit or move the box, but when it came to more complex actions such as melt the ice or change the sock Izuku had trouble completing these tasks. They found that the words melt and hide would show up on his panel, but nothing would happen besides that. The doctor concluded that while Izuku could bring thought into reality, he could not warp it. He could construct something to affect the item in question but not change the items structure.

With the testing done they entire group went back to Izuku's room. "Well we have all the test results, and I think we can make an accurate Quirk Assessment. Now starting in order, the blood work revealed that your red and white blood cells are not entirely affected by your quirk. They are structured normally so they should function like any normal red and white blood cells. The problem is you have a little over twice the amount of both than the average human. My theory is that your quirk requires more brain activity, and to facilitate this more red blood cells are produced to keep the brain functioning at optimal speed as for the white blood cells it is to repair any damage that blood vessels might face if your son over uses his quirk."

"Wow its like my body is protecting me from my quirk!"

"Yes. Your body does protect you. Which leads me into my next points your CAT' Scans and MRI scan show that the boy's cerebellum and cerebrum have higher activity than the other parts of his brain. Each affect movement and thinking respectively. This is probably since his quirk seems to be thought in motion. He thinks and his quirk provides the action. His CAT scans show that his skull is thicker than most, in order to protect his brain from any harm. It also shows that he has synapses three times faster than say you or I, which means he can think faster and react faster than most. Does that all make sense."

"So, the kid's quirk enhanced his body in a way that would make it easier for him to use it."

"Well in a few words, yes."

"Sweet."

"Okay now for what the quirk actually does. Your quirk seems to take your thoughts and put them into action via a psionic construct. I register it as a passive/active emitter type quirk. It is passive in the sense that it cannot be shut off, which is why you often see your thoughts on display. But it is active in the sense, that for any constructs to be constructed he must actively think of them. An example might be if he was walking down the sidewalk and tripped. Unless he actively thinks of a way to stop him from falling, he will fall. His quirk is not sentient after all. Now his quirk is directly tied to mental strength, the more he has the more his quirk can do. His quirk however does not have the ability to warp reality, which is why he couldn't melt the sock. He can only affect the world around him not change it.

To finally wrap this quirk assessment up it is currently unclear how his quirk is affected when he is either unconscious or asleep, so I would record your findings in a book to understand what happens. But if anything, drastic does happen bring him here immediately so that we can figure out how to help. Now at the front desk you can pick up a quirk inhibitor, so that his quirk doesn't go haywire before he learns to control it.

However, we are categorizing his quirk as a class six quirk. I am under the impression that Midnight has already informed you of your options regarding this. If I can be of any service don't hesitate to contact me. Now if that is all I will take my leave. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Midoriya, Izuku, Midnight." With that the doctor dismissed himself and left the room.

The two adults looked to how little Izuku would react. "I got my quirk and it's so cool!"

"That you did. That you did squirt." Midnight said as she ruffled his hair. She looked to Inko, who was clearly distressed that her baby boy, was being labeled a class six threat. "Hey Inko, don't worry to much whatever you choose it will all work out in the end." She said as she rubbed comforting circles in the young mother's back.

Inko nodded. "I think it would be better for Izuku to go to the school. It will be an adjustment for sure, but if anyone can bounce back from this it is my little Izuku." Izuku didn't notice the two women deciding his fate, because he was too busy thinking about his quirk. 'I'm going to be a hero!'

**Author's Note: Hi y'all. I am happy to be writing again. For those of you who wished me a better 2019, thanks for the support. It was not a really great year, but I have found that writing is one of the few things that brings me joy as of late. I am more determined to start producing chapters, so hopefully you will be seeing more of me.**


End file.
